hybrids_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunger Games: Genesis of Chimera
Otherwise known as the 30th Hunger Games Welcome to the first out of five parts of the Echida's Opus series. This Hunger Games is currently accepting. Arena and Twists Arena= The picture depicts a hand enveloped in flames. This pertains to the arena is a secretive manner. In Latin, the word for five can be translated as "Pompeii." Similarly, there was once a Roman city that flourished until it was ravaged by a horrific and violent eruption. The flames represent the volcano that burnt the lives of many to the ground. In short, the arena will be the city of Pompeii, though the area will be surrounded by a deep body of water to support other disasters, with sunken ships scattered throughout. A circular jungle is also a creative addition, creating a secondary boundary between the shore and Pompeii. |-| Twist= Chimerae are typically depicted as horrendously vile hybrids with a penchant for destruction, but are viewed symbolically as omens of conflict and devastation as well. This will be utilized as a teaser for participants of the xxx Hunger Games, though it will make recurring references, which is especially prominent in the title and certain aspects of the arena. Moreover, the relevance of the chimera lies in its message regarding my twist; specifically speaking, an image of a chimera will be engraved in certain parts of the arena. They're inanimate and will be unable to affect the tributes physically, though like an actual chimera, these depictions represent warnings. On certain times, the eyes will suddenly glow a lime hue, which will signify an upcoming disaster. These warnings, ironically enough, come without warning the first time around but a clever tribute should determine the pattern of disasters quite easily. Fortunately, there are safe zones scattered in the arena that will certainly safeguard those who can locate them. However, these safe zones will only materialize once a disaster surfaces, and once the issue is alleviated, the safe zone will sink into the earth. Due to this, it is recommended that you're careful while resting as a seemingly prolonged catastrophe can (dare the Gamemakers will it) abruptly cut short. |-| Twist= In this picture, a group of victims of Pompeii are huddled in a single room. For this twist, this represents familial punishment: those who are related to offenders, are guilty by association. For each tribute, a family member will be reaped alongside them; no matter how obscure the relation is. Additionally, if God forbid two family members are initially reaped, then two more of their kin will be selected to participate with them regardless. Rules *Submit only two main tributes per user. *You may withhold one spot. Reservations last 24 hours. *Advice will be ignored for the most part, but tidbits of suggestions are acceptable. **However, they can only be a sentence long. *Irrational arguments of any breed are unacceptable and childish, not to mention annoying to go through. Don't instigate or partake in this; otherwise, you will be banned from participating in my next Hunger Games. *Inform me of any loose typos or questionable grammar. *If you read this, type out "I read the red," when you comment. Tributes Template Name: Be creative with this. District: (0-15, Capitol) Age: (12-18 for main tributes, otherwise go wild with the family members) Gender: (Self-explanatory, though don't do what I wanted to do and make a genderless android.) Weapons: (Just list a primary two. Anything above this will be ignored.) History: (If beyond +1,000, present a summary or guidelines for me to follow. Don't be overly unrealistic as well.) Personality: (Make it at least coherent when compared to experiences faced in the past.) Appearance: (Nothing too crazy; be sure to provide a lunaii.) Strengths: (A maximum of three.) Weaknesses: (A minimum of two.) Anything more than the above is acceptable and appreciated. Tributes Gallery Alliances Reapings Train Rides Training Pre-Games The Hunger Games Victor's Interview Conclusion Sneak Peek